


Twenty-Five

by Emmeebee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her twenty-fifth birthday and she's five by five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five

It's her twenty-fifth birthday  
and she's five by five.

A twist of fate  
left her lost in a sea of demons,  
physical and mental, real and fake,  
left all alone  
with only her own strength.

'Want, take, have'  
left her wanting, taken and had  
by con artists and charmers  
who took and took  
then turned and ran.

Trying to connect  
left her abandoned and burned  
by mentors and 'friends' alike  
who taught her  
she wasn't good enough.

Then towns and hellmouths collapsed and died,  
crumbling to dust before her eyes.  
Trial and error made her wise  
to others' honeyed lies.

Fighting to survive  
led her to a sense of belonging  
that was fragile and new but true,  
with fellow warriors  
and fellow survivors.

_And she is no longer alone._

It's her twenty-fifth birthday  
and she's finally five by five.


End file.
